Things never go the way they're supposed to go
by princessvampire
Summary: **COMPLETE** Mia goes on a trip which totally turns arond on her...
1. Chapter 1: what if

A/N: This story is going to be somewhat like th tory I started writing. The thing is that I notticed that last story was really BAD. This story will be better, please give me a chance!  
  
CHAPTER 1: What if.  
  
The Royal Genovian Plane. What am I doing here???  
  
What is the point of all of this? I mean, I'm on the plane, flying to Genovia. Why should I even go back home. I broke up with Kenny, so he hates me now. And Michael. well he still thinks of me as his little sisters best friend. I doubt that that will ever change. Let me go back to the day of the winter carnival. I got my grades, but didn't look at them at all. Come to think of it I still haven't looked at them. Big deal, I'm staying in Genovia anyway.  
  
Well, Tina dragged me to the computer booth and Michael told us to come right up. We did this, but got nasty looks from everyone. Haha, they can think whatever they want to think. Michael put me behind one of the computers and started up this program for me. Judith was all like 'what are you DOING???' but Michael just went, 'Oh, I have a special one for her.' This made me feel really good. Or it would have if it had worked. But it didn't all I saw was some haze and then the computer started smoking and Judith screamed and Michael pulled me back. Still holding on to my waist he said 'oh Mia, I'm so sorry. I just had a different one for you, but I think something went wrong. Well, I'll redo and I'll show you at the end of the day.' I wasn't really in the mood for this, and I also had a plane to catch so I told him I would see it when I returned.  
  
On my way out I ran into Kenny who started telling me how much he loved me but that he could see I was in love with someone else. I told him I was sorry, I mean what else could I say? And for a few, horrible minutes I thought he knew that I was in love with Michael. I mean I had been pretty obvious that time at lunch when I had been starring at Michaels lips, thinking about how kissable they looked. But then as I was walking away. He said something along the lines of how I had to tell Lilly, because she would find out about the roses soon. Boris had given me those roses! I wanted to explain but Tina dragged me away. She took me to the bathrooms and told me how proud she was of me, finally being able to break up with Kenny. Which technically isn't true since he broke up with me. He broke up with me because he thinks I love Boris. BORIS of all people, mouth breathing, sweater-in-pants Boris. that's just GROSS!!!! No offence to Lilly, but I do have a better taste in men. Michael is heaven in skater shoes. Though I'm not sure if Michael actually has skater shoes since I haven't checked that out but I'm pretty sure he does. The problem here is that I'm in love with the last person I'll ever be able to spend eternity with. And I'm not able to go to the Winter Ball even though I have a dress. Not like I want to go but it's still a bit sad for the dress. Well, we can blame the Royal Genovian Airline for that.  
  
Grandmere just looked over and was all like 'Amelia, is kissable a word?' Well, I think it looks good so she can just keep thinking it looks utterly repulsive. Can't she see the only repulsive thing here is her. and Rommel. The furless poodle. Arghhhh my life sucks!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: two more days

CHAPTER 2: Two more days  
  
I have exactly 48 hours before I get back on that plane. Really, WHAT IS THE POINT!!! I was all ready to settle into the palace when Grandmere told me I couldn't live in Genovia. Haha, very funny Grandmere I thought I was doing you all a favour by moving here, since that is what you wanted in the first place but now it's like: 'Mia, why do you want live here, it would not be fun. I remember my childhood all to well. I will NOT let you suffer the same pain.' (my dad) I know, that's not exactly what he said but I know that's what he meant.  
  
And Grandmere just went: 'No Amelia, you are NOT staying in Genovia. think of all the things you will miss and after that horrible soeech you made, I don't even want you here.' Why oh why can't I just have a NORMAL grandmother who tells me I'm good enough for her and makes me cake? No, I'm stuck with a grandmother who shaves off her eyebrows and has black lines tattoed around her eyes. Oh, and she tells me she doesn't want me here at all. How nice is that?  
  
But thinking about it, I don't actually want to stay here, because that would mean I have to attend the Parliament sessions in my free time. Do you know how BORING parliament sessions are??? Oh and besides that, I wouldn't see my mom, or Lilly, Tina, and even Mr G. I think I'll go back home. And I'll face the embarrisment. I'm strong, and this will only help me to achieve self-actualization. At least that's what Lilly would say if she were here. Taking into account that I haven't talked to her the last two weeks I won't really know. But I do miss her.  
  
Please excuse me, I have to go attend another Parliament session, and then have a lunch with the emperor of Japan, followed by a ribbon cutting ceremony at a school. And to finish the day I'm invited to a small party at one of my cousins houses. Right, like that will ever be fun. If I had a gun I would shoot myself right now. But I'll have to be careful not to get any blood on the carpet, since according to Grandmere this carpet was a gift from the Prime Minister of France.  
  
The Royal Genovian Plane  
  
I looked at my grades. I got a B- in Algebra. I rule I rule I rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm NOT failing Algebra anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I was about to throw up, since we're approaching the airport. I'm about to go home and face up to the worst time in my life. This may be caused by the fact that I'm a freak with no breasts, ski like feet, a ball of hair on the top of my head and grey, unattractive eyes. Lets add to that the fact that my mom is married, oh AND pregnant from my Algebra teachers baby, the small problem of me being the next ruler of Genovia and the small misunderstanding between Kenny and myself. To make things worse I'm not loved by the person I've loved for, lets see, MY WHOLE LIFE!!  
  
But things could be worse. I'm not failing Algebra anymore.  
  
Oh, they want me to put up my table. I really am going to be sick now.  
  
The Loft  
  
I didn't get sick, I didn't faint nor did I shoot myself. I stayed calm and collected all the way back to the loft. I greeted my mom and stepdad in the usual way and tried to retreat to my room.  
  
This is where the problem started. Mom kept coming into my room, trying to see if I needed any help unpacking, which I said I did not. Instead of going away she sat on my bed and talked to me. If I had know she was going to stay I would have told her I did need some help unpacking, it's unbelievable all the stupid gifts I got from all these Presidents and Prime Ministers. Well now I can see how Grandmere got that carpet. But I'm getting off topic. When I had finally finished unpacking my mom was still sitting there.  
  
My Mom (H): Mia, honey, do you want to tell me about your trip. Me (M): well, not really, it was totally boring. H: tell me anyway So I told her th whole story, like how I had messed up on my speech by telling the people of Genovia how the should be more like the people from Iceland, and how bored I had been. H: oh Mia, that sounds like hard work. That's why I have a special surprise for you. M: oh really? (thinking it was something like a special toy for Fat Louie) H: I got you a vacation M: what??!! How did you do that? H: well, it's not really a vacation, it's more like a school trip, but it sounded so good I couldn't resist. M: wow, that sounds, uhm, interesting (what had she gotten me into NOW???pregnant women can be so clueless) H: well I have all the information here, so read it through, you're leaving in three days.  
  
Right. She then slowly swayed out of my room, she's getting really big, and said goodnight. Maybe I should read that information packet. 


	3. Chapter 3: information

Chapter 3: Information  
  
The Loft (later)  
  
In short, this is what the information packet said: There will be 15 students all together We will be going to Ghana, in Africa to join a school there We will follow classes for four days We will teach at a local school for three days We will go to the beach, see slave forts and go to the rain forest Pack cotton clothes since the weather there is hot and humid Bring bug spray and take malaria pills  
  
Wow. That's all I can say. I really don't know what I think about this. I can't even see how I got to go. it's all a bit confusing. This is all a dream, I must be jet lagged. More tomorrow.  
  
On my way to school  
  
As I was reading over my journal entery from last night I realized how unreal it all had seemed then. But now I know that I'm really going on this trip. I'll get more information today in school. I am so FREAKED OUT!!!  
  
Later  
  
I am so never going to get over this. Never ever!!! This is the list of the people coming:  
  
Tina Hakim Baba Lana Weinburger Beth Morina (another cheerleader) Chris Tena Mia Thermapolis Sydney Cortez Helena Mange Marina Temart Ben Hart Michael Moscovitz  
  
The rest doesn't matter. MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO???? AND WHY ISN'T LILLY COMING?????????  
  
I'll calm down. BUT MICHAEL!!!!!!!!!! This is hell, I am so never going to get through this. I knew it, I should have stayed in Genovia. But NO, what did I do, I just came back thinking that I could work my way through this. Was I ever wrong!!! There's no point in going on this trip. But mom already payed for it, and I know it couldn't have been cheap. At least Tina is coming. But why didn't Lilly come, it's not like her parent's can't afford to send both their kids on this 'eye opening and enchanting' experience. But wait, Lilly got an F in English and if you're failing classes you can't go on a trip like that. I wish I was still failing Algebra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: freaking out

A/N; Wow, I already got two reviews!!! Thanks to Ash and CordeliaOsbourne for being so nice, I hope you enjoy the next chapters.  
  
Disclaimer- I'm sorry, I forgot this in the first chapter but here is my disclaimer for the whole story- All these cool characters (even Grandmere) belong to Meg Cabot, thought the trip was my idea.  
  
Chapter 4: Freaking out  
  
G&T  
  
I saw Michael today, actually, he's sitting RIGHT HERE!!! How am I ever going to get through this. Lilly just looked over, I hope she didn't see this. I doubt it, she's way too moody today. Which is pretty understandable since she just told me that it was not fair that I could go on a trip like this (according to her and amazing, once in a life time trip, she must have read the information as well) and well, she couldn't so she's all pissed and jealous. and she says that Tina and I are deserting her. Like it was MY idea to go on this trip. Well, no Lilly, this was all brought to me by my oh so loving yet extremely emotionally unstable pregnant woman who happens to be my mother. I think I can indirectly blame this all on Mr G (he got her pregnant in the first place, why weren't they responsible enough to use birth control??) and the organisation of this trip (why did they let MICHAEL on this trip, couldn't they have predicted the high degree of mental torture this is?!?) well, I can kind of see why they let Michael come, seeing that he's like perfect and all. shit, Michael is coming over here, let me pretend to be busy with my Algebra.  
  
The Loft  
  
So Michael came up, sat down -like it was completely natural for the love of my life to just stand up and sit down next to me. oh, but Michael doesn't even know he's the love of my life, duh Mia you still haven't had the guts to open your huge, deformed mouth- anyway we started talking.  
  
Michael (MM): Hi Mia, I saw your name on the list, you know, the trip to Ghana. I was just wondering how you felt about going.  
  
Me(M): oh, well, I think it looks great, absolutely great.  
  
Thank god Michael doesn't know that my nostrils flare, since they would have a larger slope than Mr G's at this moment.  
  
MM: Cool, I was actually thinking that, well, you know. you'll be missing Algebra class and all so maybe we could do some work on that together when we're there.  
  
M: Sure. Sounds like a good idea.  
  
That's when the bell rang. I ran out of the clas and just sat there in French going: I hate this so much, I HATE this so much, I HATE THIS so much, I HATE THIS SO much. and I HATE THIS SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I mean, it's not like I can't wait to get back to doing Algebra again. but Michael had said we would work on it together. Even a girl as blonde as I am wouldn't reject such an offer. working on Algebra with the love of my life is the best thing I've ever done. Though the Algebra doesn't sink in. Not that that matters, I'm going to fail Algebra this term because I really don't want to be sent on another trip like this one.  
  
Well, I have to start packing, we're leaving tomorrow morning. Where can I get a gun? 


	5. Chapter 5: spastic spider

Chapter 5: Spastic spiders  
  
Some hotel  
  
I'm stuck somewhere in Europe (too bad it's not Iceland).  
  
How did I get here? Well, we all went to the airport this morning and met up with everyone. I said goodbye to my mom (everyone was starring at her, it must have been pretty weird to see a mutant princess with a huge suitcase following an enormous pregnant woman who kept saying 'Now Mia, stay out of trouble, and don't forget, this is going to be FUN'). I have never been so embrassed in my whole life. I felt like shit. I think it might be compared to what my mom felt when she saw what she had pushed out of her uterus. a mutant princess. she must have thought 'what on earth have I got myself into??' Now my mom has never actually admitted she felt this way, but she must have, since I was the result of all the hard work. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. So we were all standing there, thank god for Tina, I would have been all alone if she hadn't been there. There were all these cheerleaders and some 10th graders I didn't know. They seemed pretty nice though, I might talk to them later. But Tina and I were sitting there, talking about this new romance novel Tina had read the night before and then all of a sudden Tina went 'So how do you feel about the fact that Michael is on this trip." Trying to get away with not answering the question I said 'Tina, you sound like Lilly's dad' 'No Mia,' Tina said. 'He wouldn't ask you about Michael, considering that Michael's his son and all.' This was so totally true but now ay was I going to admit that she was right. I just went 'well. I don't have any feelings about this matter Tina.' I could ffel my nostrils flare WAY out and I was totally mortivied when Tina said, 'Mia, you're lying, you're nostrils are flaring Way out.' So now Tina knows too. How am I ever going to get through life without lying? I need to learn how I can keep my nostrils under control, maybe they also sell books about nostril control, like the anger management one I got my dad. But I ended up telling Tina EVERYTHING and then she just laughed. LAUGHED!!! I mean, hello Tina, I thought you were the one that would be supportive about this whole issue. No she just laughs. But when she saw the look on my face she stopped. 'Mia, don't look so depressed, I was only laughing because you have nothing to worry about. You and Michael are perfect for eachother. And you'll find out all about it on this trip, belief me.' She then left to search for food. It might be because I believed her, or maybe the fact that I hadn't had any breakfast his mornign due to the fact that I was so nervous, but I followed her. It was good that I did because we had just stocked up on Mars bars and chips when one of the supervisors walked over. 'hey girls, there's a little problem. look out of the window.' Which we did, and all we saw was this insane white fog. 'So,' the supervisor went on. 'I think it's pretty obvious we can't take off in this weather.'  
  
We waited for about five hours, I talked to Tina, did some Algebra with Michael ~I don't remember the Algebra, but who cares, No school for two weeks!!~ and had a debate with Lana, she must have gotten bored when she walked over to us. We finally landed on some weird European airport, but it turned out we had missed our flight to Ghana. They put us up in some hotel, which is where I am writing this now. It sucks!!!  
  
Oh, I got to go have some dinner.  
  
Later:  
  
Well, dinner was good, I sat at a table wih Tina, this girl Marina (who's really pretty and nice, I'm sure Michael will fall in love with her on this trip.) We were talking about guys nailing their balls to a piece of board I think, when all of a sudden Tina went, 'Wow, check out that spider!!' At which we all looked over to where she was pointing. There was this really spastic spider on the wall doing this weird dance. We all burst out laughing. It wasn't that funny actually but it must have been the nerves. I glanced up at Michael and he looked at me and for a moment it was like. Like something was there, but that's probably just me. My mental instability is really getting to me now. Oh g2g, someones knocking on the door.  
  
Right, that was just the group of 10th graders, these three guys and three girls, who were wondering if Tina and I wanted to go swimming with them. Well, NO, since our bags were still at the airport. I am so not going swimming in my underwear. I mean, what will Michael think then??  
  
The pool sounds really inviting though.  
  
Arghh, I hate these mental arguments, maybe I do have a borderline personality.  
  
No, I'm not going, I have to write about the disorganization of European hotels first.. you see, I'm sharing a room with Tina, so after dinner we all got our rooms assigned. Tina and I walked up to our room and opened the door. Guess what we found there, a pair of red/blue boxers!!! And of course some suitcases and stuff like that. They had given us a room that was already taken. This was too much for both Tina and myself that we ran out of the room screaming, thank god there was noone in there at the moment. We stormed down the stairs and finally told our story to the reception. They were really nice about it though and now we have a different room, right next to Michael and this other guy Chris, who's alsos part of the super smart people group. So yeah, it was acually kind of funny, but I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep now. I wonder what will happen next.  
  
A/N: hope you liked it, r/r please!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: beautiful

A/N: thanx again for all the great reviews I got from Ash, Jacki, Katy, evil_jasna, TrisaniSlytherin (no I didn't get offend, I just totally argee with you and thanks for the tips) and A Sorta Fairytale  
  
Chapter 6: Beautiful  
  
On the plane  
  
Ok. I have gone against so many of the rules Grandmere tried to teach me. I went swimming in my underwear!! Ok, you must think, big deal. but being the deformed mutant I am it was kind of embarrising. Ok, really embarrising but whatever. life goes on.  
  
It was lots of fun though, we just sat around in the water for ages and then all sat in this one room to talk. We (Tina and I) were there, and then the six 10th graders: Marina, Helena, Sydney, Ben, Greg and John. Michael and Chris also came. I think this is the group of people Tina and I will hang out with on this trip. Lana and Beth want nothing at all to do with us. All I can say is: FINE WITH ME!  
  
But we're going to land soon and I'm totally wrecked, I got like three hours of sleep last night. This way I'll never be able to think of a plan. A plan to capture Michael in my intricate net. Or whatever. To tired to use my brain.  
  
Later:  
  
I have one word. Just one little word:  
  
GHETTO!!!!  
  
We all stumbled off the plane and it was like you walked into a cloud of steam. Everything around you seemed to shimmering and shaking with the heat. We all started sweating immediately, thank god I brought along a lifes supply of deodrant, you know, to smell good for Michael. It turns out I'll need it in any case just to survive. But I'm totally getting of topic. We took a bus to this place. It was a boarding school, we would stay here just for the night. Tomorrow we're leaving to a hotel. I am so NOT excited. I mean, what on earth am I doing here, Michael is all nice to me but I know the reason for that. I found out on the plane. why do I even want to keep on living??  
  
But I was talking about the ghettoness of this place. Well, we're all staying in this one big house. All the girls that is, the guys or on the whole other side of the school. Well, what good does that do us?? Tina and I wanted to invent some kind of plan, so we could get Michaels attention, or better, I could get Michaels attention. But now that's not going to work because he's on the other side of the school, oh and the little rule that states girls and guys aren't allowed in the same room while on school property (that is just so wrong. it's not like we're going to start a massive orgie. why can't they just trust us?) what I haven't mentioned is the small fact that Michael is getting paid to spend time with me.  
  
Here, so I said it. my dad is paying him to spend time with me. GIVING HIM MONEY!!! Just like he gives me money to spend time with Grandmere. Ok, that isn't technically true, since he's giving the money to Greenpeace, but whatever it's under my name and it's the same concept. Now that's what bothers me. The little known fact that Grandmere is totally REVOLTING and ANNOYING and DISGUSTING and FREAKY and SCARY and MEAN!!! And I'm not like that. I admit to being a freaky, deformed giant. But I am in no way mean or revolting. I'm a vegitarian. I care about animals. I care about everything that's alive. Maybe not Grandmere. Or my dad at the moment, but I AM NOT MEAN!! So now you might be wondering how I found this all out. Easy, I heard them talking about it. Them, is my dad and Michael, on the freaking satelite phone on the airplane. Do you know how much money that costs, not that Michael would care since my dad's probably paying him 200 dollars to spend time with me, otherwise he would have rejected the offer my dad made him. Or maybe he even asked for more.  
  
Michael (M): practically screaming to be heard over that damn phone: Hello sir, I mean your highness, I mean, Mia's dad. I wasn't supposed to mention the fat that Mia is a princess right, because she might get kidnapped.  
  
Well, that was too late now, I think the whole plane overheard. But wait it gets worse.  
  
M: yes sir, I understand. Of course, that's what you're giving me, and that's what I want. So I'll spend time with her. Yes, I'll be happy to, you know, spend time with her, if you keep to your end of the deal.  
  
And it's all about the money. I am not some object on sale, neither am I someone of whom some other should seek to make an easy profit off. I am a simple teenager trying to get over the guy she's loved for her whole life because he happens to be getting paid to spend some time with her.  
  
At least now I know why Lars didn't come along. I have Michael to protect me. What good is that going to do me, Michael doesn't have a gun. And he won't try to rescue me either, since he only gets paid to spend time with me, not to spend time looking for me. It's obvious he doesn't give a flying fuck about me.  
  
Well, life goes on and c'est la vie or whatever.  
  
~ Don't look at me  
  
Everyday is so wonderful Then suddenly it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then I get insecure From all the pain, I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful, no matter what they say Words can bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way Yes words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
To all your friends you're delirious So consumed, you're all alone  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness The pieces gone  
  
Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is?  
  
You're beautiful no matter what they Words can you down  
  
You are beautiful is every single down Yes words can bring you down  
  
So don't you bring me down  
  
No matter what we do No matter what we say We're the song inside the tune Full of beautiful mistakes And everywhere we go (and everywhere we go) The sun will always shine (the sun will always always shine) And tomorrow we might awake on the other side  
  
'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say Yes words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful in every single way Yes words can bring us down  
  
oh no, so don't you bring me down today~  
  
A/N: this song belongs to Christina Aguilera, and it's actually a very pretty song. but yeah, please review!!! I'll update as soon as possible. just have loads of exams at the moment, I'm a stressed bunny!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: beds

A/N: maybe I should have mentioned this earlier, I'm sorry that I didn't but this is pg-13 for some swearing and sexual situations. If you don't have a problem with that then please read and review. Thanx to evil_jasna and cg87 for the reviews, I really appreciate reviews so keep reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Beds  
  
Today was totally weird. I can't explain it but it was just so. weird. Wow, am I ever inarticulate or whatever. I can't even find the right word for it.  
  
But anyway, this morning was hell. Total hell. We were ready to get in this bus that was supposed to take us to the coast. I thought this was going to be an 'educational' trip. Uhm, excuse but is there anything educational about waiting for a bus for two hours in the blazing sun? How about NO, there is absolutely nothing educational about it, it just totally sucks.  
  
I, of course, made a huge fool out of myself by nearly fainting. I swayed to the side and nearly fell over but luckily Michael ran over and grabbed me just in time. Not that there was anything behind the fact that he saved me from hitting my head on the ground. Nothing at all, besides money. Why is money so important anyway, I mean, all people ever think about is how much they can receive from doing something, or how expensive something is and what they can gain from buying a cheaper product. Doesn't anyone ever wonder why humans are so totally involved with money and themselves?  
  
But I'm getting off topic, AGAIN. So we waited for the bus for like hours, and when it finally came I was ready to faint again. Not of the heat though, but just the sight of the bus. It drove up and suddenly stopped. The engine had broken down. Luckily they could start it again in ten minutes but it doesn't give you much hope.  
  
When we finally stuffed all our stuff in the bus (there wasn't much space, all of us had huge bags and the bus was just big enough for the 15 of us) we drove off. Marina had brought the Britney cd and the teacher approved it. So we were sitting in a stuffed bus listening to Britney blasting out of the stereo. The 10th grade guys had wanted to put on some rap, but the teachers totally flipped. 'No swearing on this trip' and so on. This really does not look good. Then, for some reason, Marina, Sydney and Helena started to sing along to 'Overprotected'.  
  
I have to admit that I'm totally jealous of those three girls, they're totally gorgoeus but not conceited like Lana. They all have amazing voices since they're all in the school choir. But back to Britney.  
  
They started singing and then, I really don't know what came over me, I started singing too, and so did Tina. I mean, hello, this is Britney Spears we're talking about. Everyone was looking at us, which is not very suprising. I must be under stress or whatever because I would never ever sing Britney Spears out loud. I have the cd and all, but it's totally embarrising to actually ADMIT to the fact that I think her music's not bad. Lana and Beth were starring at me, probably thinking something along the lines of FURRREEEEAAAAAKKK but I have to say that I really don't care what they think of me right now. This might be the first step to self- actualization!!  
  
Or maybe just the fact that I have way too much other stuff on my mind right now.  
  
For examle. Michael, oh, and Michael. and maybe some more Michael? Yeah, I think that just about sums it all up.  
  
Later  
  
I couldn't go on this morning since right when I was writing about Michael (this was near the end of the bus ride) I could feel someone starring over at me. It was Michael. For a few seconds our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat. Then he looked away. This was the second time today that I began to doubt the fact that he only wanted to spend time with me because he was getting paid. But this is all wishful thinking.  
  
So we got of the bus and stepped out into the fresh air after hours on the bus. The bus had at this point become some what of a sauna, but the teachers have arranged for us to go to the beach tomorrow in two groups os it'll be less hot. I wonder who's in my group. Please let it be Michael!!! And Tina of course.  
  
Right, back to the point of all of this (my god, I've been getting off topic a lot lately, my brain must be diseased or mutated like the rest of my body.)  
  
We had stopped at this hotel. If you could call it that. All the girls shared two rooms. I was in a room with Tina, Marina, Sydney and Helena. Lana had, of course, claimed the bigger room for herself, and she only had to share it with three other girls. We're one bed short so I wonder how that's going to work out. I might have to share Tina's bed. We'll see. The biggest problem is that we all have to share this one ghetto shower. The cheerleaders take great care to look great and pretty so we had to hurry to get into the shower before them. Otherwise we would all still smell bad for dinner. I was lucky, I got the shower first. So now I'm writing this and Tina is taking a shower.  
  
I'll describe the room, it's not small, but more a medium size with these four beds put randomly in the corners. And that's it. All you can find in this room are beds. And they're not even good beds either, since they are falling apart and kinda dented. But whatever, I don't even HAVE a bed.  
  
This is such a crap trip.  
  
Tina just walked in and said 'Wow, Mia, you look really good.' She's never said that before. And all I'm wearing is a pair of light jeans, which really flare out (a bit like my nostrils) and a bright pink tank top. I mean, I'm wearing something bright pink!!! But Tina totally wouldn't drop it and she kept saying stuff like 'Mia, you're so down on your slef but you're so beautiful, in your own way. And you look great now. So lets go eat dinner.' I guess she's trying to make me feel better but she must be absolutely jet lagged!!  
  
Even Later:  
  
Right now I'm waiting for Michael to take me to his room. How did I even get into this situation? Well it started at dinner. Michael was telling us how he had a double bed al for himself when Tina suddenly went 'well, then Mia should sleep with you tonight since she has no bed.' Michael and I both stared at her, our mouths nearly touching the table. He was probably thing 'share my bed with such a freak, HELL NO!!' and I was just thinking how obvious Tina was being, and how ridiculous her suggestion was. Then Michael probably rememberd the money because he went, all casually 'sure, Mia can come sleep with me tonight. I'll pick you up when it's safe, since the teachers can't know.' The rest of our dinner was spent eating in silence. At least, we both didn't open our mouths, but the rest of the group did enough talking to make up for it.  
  
So now I'm sitting here, waiting for Michael to come. He has probably forgotten or something, since it's pretty late. We're having a massive girl talk party! Marina just confessed that she's in love with Ben, but it was pretty obvious and he probablly likes her back so we decided to hook them up. I think Tina kinda likes Greg, even though she's already going out with Dave. I would choose Greg over Dave any time. But now they've asked me who I like. I am so NOT going to tell them.  
  
ARGGGHHH!!!!!!  
  
5 mins later  
  
Sorry, something scraed the hell out of me. It turns out that right when I wanted to answer 'noone' to the feared question, Michael opens the door: 'Mia, you ready to go?' So yeah, how totally ironic, I get saved by the person that the issue started about in the first place. I am so dead. I need to go home Or at least get some sleep. Though I doubt that because how can one sleep when their dream prince is lying right next to them, smelling all clean and looking so cute?  
  
Don't answer that!  
  
A/N: what do you think??? 


	8. Chapter 8: the beach

A/N: thanx for the reviews, sundae, devilsangel (but doesn't Mia always over react? Nuthings wrong with me, be patient) and evil_jasna.  
  
Chapter 8: The Beach  
  
In the bus:  
  
Actually, I'm waiting for the bus. They devided us up into two groups. Guess who's in my group:  
  
Tina, Marina, MICHAEL, Lana(ewwww), Greg and Ben. Lana is totally pissed that she's not in Beths group. It won't make a difference today though because they just won't be in the same bus but later, when we do some different things it might. At least Tina and Michael are here.  
  
Oh, the bus is here. I can't wait to go swimming!  
  
Later  
  
Wow, the beach here is totally nice! There are palm trees and the water is a light blue. It's amazing. I'm sitting here, under a tree in this green/blue bikini ( which Michael said looked really cute, his job sure requires him to say a lot of nice things) and I'm watching all the others splashing water at eachother. The water looks really inviting. I can't wait to get in.  
  
Even later  
  
Since we got to the beach later than the first group we're sitting here waiting for the bus to come. It's actually getting kinda dark and the whole beach is totally deserted. Of course Lana keeps complaning, she said ' the sea water is staying in my hair to long, it's going to ruin it' four time already and she's also mentioned how badly she needs a shower, how her ass hurts from sitting in the sand (this amazed me!!) and she's trying to talk to Michael since she wants some attention. Let me listen to their conversation (I know I know, it's wrong but oh so tempting.)  
  
Lana(L): soooo Michael. you're a genius, what do you think happened to the bus??  
  
Michael(M): well, the bus lookeda bit unstable, I don't doubt the fact that it actually broke down. And since it probably broke down in the middle of nowhere they'll take some time in getting help.  
  
He actually then described the possible ways that the engine of the bus might have been affected, but he used way to many technical terms that I couldn't spell.  
  
L: wow, you're sooooooooooo amazingly smart.  
  
M: uhmmm thanks I guess.  
  
L: so, will it take any longer?  
  
M: I think it might take some time. There are no experts on that bus so it'll take a long time to get it started again. I don't exactly know though. If only Judith was here, she took a course in car maintaince you know, she might have know what to do, Judith.  
  
What? Whyy is he talking about Judith all of a sudden. Wait.  
  
HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID??? HE'S GOING OUT WITH JUDITH!!!  
  
I know Lilly says he isn't but he wouldn't tell her would he. Of course he wouldn't tell her. I am so going to kill myself, I'm not blind, I saw the way Judith was all over him, and I also saw the way he looks at her. He never looks a anyone the same way as he looks at her. I'm going to kill myself right now, I can't even stand being around him anymore. And Michael doesn't even know how much it hurts me that he's getting payed to look after me, and to be nice to me. And the little fact that the love of my life already has a girlfriend. They might actually have sex as well. I need to get out of here now!  
  
~ Mia jumped up and started running. She was so confused she didn't notice Michael jumping up and running after her. All she could think about was her broken heart and the fact that it was totally difficult to run through the loose sand. Michael was coming up close behind her but she didn't notice. The sand turned into stones as the ocean came nearer. And the stones became rocks as Mia kept running. The ocean had, for many years, washed over the rocks and had made them soft and slippery. Mia's thoughts tummbled over eachother as her feet automatically carried her further away from the cause of her confusion and hurt. What she didn't know was that Michael was coming up closely behind her adnw as watching her in shock as he saw her feet slipping and her arms failing. He ran even faster in the hope of catching her before her head hit the rocks. All this hope died when the sea washed over Mia's body.~  
  
A/N: what happened to Mia, and what will Michael do? Review and you'll find out! 


	9. Chapter 9: questions

A/N: thanx to all my reviewers: Ash, jackie, sarah, evil_jasna, becca the crazo, busagirl and Neo Queen Serenity Chiba~you'll have to see what happens ^_^ I'm evil. but I'll give you a small hint, I hate dead people.~ (not that many but you really make me want to keep writing!)  
  
Chapter 9: Questions  
  
Mia's eyes fluttered as she slowly became aware of her strange surroundings. There was a constant buzzing in her ears. "What's going on?" But she could barely hear herself mutter those words. Slowly she sank back into darkness  
  
Michael saw Mia's eyes open and her lips move. His heart skipped a beat and he realized she was going to be alright. Everything was going to be alright in the end.  
  
What he didn't know was that the end was still very far away.  
  
Hours later Mia was able to sit up in bed. Michael was sitting by her side, explaing to her what had happened. "you slipped and fell, hitting your head. You've been out of this world for three days, and your legs broken. They wanted to preform emergency surgery, but we're in Africa so the whole plan was put off. We're flying you home tonight." Mia tried to smile but deep in her heart she was afraid. How would she ever survive the flight, she could barely talk. "Will you come with me?" She wasn't sure if Michael had heard her but he responded by taking he hand "Mia, of course I won't leave you." If Mia had been able to get up, jump around and scream she wuld have. Instead she fell asleep again, however this time a happy smile was forming and her dreams were less dark.  
  
The plane took off shaking the small bed Mia was strapped into. She tried to sit up but a nurse pushed her don gently. Mia had no power to fight back. From the corner of her eye she saw Michael eating some dinner. She started wonderign why he'd actually given up her trip to fly back with her. He must at least like her as a friend if he would give up such an experience for her. Then suddenly it hit her. Just a week ago she'd heard him discuss the issue with her dad. He was here with her for the money. A hot tear made it's way down her cheek and splashed onto the bed sheets. Mia starred at it until it had almost dissappeared. Yet another tear replaced it and soon she was crying. Michael got up and rushed over to her side. "Mia, what's wrong, does your leg hurt, do you want something?" "Th. thhe oonnly rea.son," Mia was stuttering but she needed to get it of her mind. She regained her composure and looked up into Michaels beautiful eyes "the only reason you're here with me is because you're getting paid. Tell me, how much does it cost to make someone spend time with me?" Michael looked into her tear stained face, the surprise clearly vivsible. "What do you mean? I."  
  
But Michael never got to finish his sentence. The plane began to shake as it nearly turned over completely. The nurse pushed Michael into a chair, urged him to fasten his seatbelt while she checked that Mia was securely yet safely strapped down. She jumped into a nearby chair, fastend her seatbelt at lighting speed. In one breath she explained the situation to the astonished princess and the handsome young man. "Don't worry, one of the engines in the right wing has stopped working, we'll just have to make an emergency landing, I've been through this thousands of time, it'll only be rough for a few minutes and then it'll all be over." Mia looked at her, lost for words while Michael was secretly screaming at himself for letting the nurse pull him away before he could finish talking. At the same time he wondered why on earth they argeed to fly this company. It obviously wasn't save. The plane shook and shivered, as all the passengers closed their eyes. They would be lucky to be alive after all of this was over.  
  
A/N: sorry it's so short, but I'm sick. review if you want to read more soon! 


	10. Chapter 10 seas of sand

A/N: thanx to all my reviewers:trickhayden (twice ^_^) jackie, evil_jasna, courtney( I feel lots better, glad u like the story). This will be the last chapter, but I already have some other ideas!  
  
Chapter 10: Seas of Sand  
  
The air trembled, and so did Mia's heart. The plane flew closer to the ground and started to sway again. With tremendous force the bottom of the plane hit the sand. All passengers flew forward with such force the seatbelts snapped. Mia was lucky to be strapped in so tightly. Her bed seemed to make a small flip, but Mia realized that she was still concious. All the excitement became too much for her and again she entered the dark world she'd visited one too many times the last few days.  
  
"Is, is Michael ok?" Mia tried to sit upright as she stammered these words. The nurse had heard similar words minutes before from the boy himself. "He's fine Mia, don't worry about it. He has a small cut, he'll feel better soon. You shouldn't waste your time worrying. Try to feel better. Get some sleep." Mia did as she was told, drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
As she was asleep the pilot, his co-pilot, the nurse and Michael himself were having a serious discusion.  
  
"We can fix the wing. Michael we might need your help but the problem can be undone within a day." The co-pilot had put his plan on the table and looked around the circle only to be met by worried faces.  
  
"Uhm, Charles, we would be able to fix the wing, and your plan would totally work if we, uhmmm. Ifweweren'tstuckinthesand"(A/N: 'if we weren't stuck in the sand') Michael said this extremely quick, not to want to ruin the mood.  
  
The nurse shot him a grateful look, after all, he'd spared her from stating the obvious. The plan would never work.  
  
"Oh." the co-pilot looked dissappointed and now a bit hopeless.  
  
The captian saved the day. "Well, then we'll need to get help won't we. There's a city somewhere in the middle of this desert. We'll walk there, we can follow the glow from the lights. If we leave when the sun sets we can get there before dawn. We'll need some supplies of course and we can't leave tonight, it'll be too much. But we can get help, don't give up hope yet."  
  
All four looked at eachother. "How's the patient, Mia?" The co-pilot directed hisquestion to the nurse but it was Michael who responded. "She's asleep, she'll be ok, but we better not tell her everything." "Yes, we don't want to worry her of course. And Michael, the captian and I will walk to town, you can stay here with your friend, reassure her everything will be alright." Michael was grateful to be spared from the harsh walk. He was however worried he wasn't of any help. This didn't matter for the moment, since all four were now ready to catch up on their well deserved sleep.  
  
Michael fell asleep with his head on the side of Mia's bed, and this is how she found him the following morning.  
  
Morning:  
  
"Michael. Michael, wake up, please wake up, I'm so cold. Please wake up." Mia's soft and hopeless cries drew Michael back to reality. He looked at her, she looked so hopeless and alone and all he wanted was to make things better. "What is it Mia?" "I'm so cold, my blanket fell off." "Wait, I'll fix it for you." Michael picked up the blanket and tucked her in. looking into hr eyes he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Trust me Mia, we're going to be fine, everything's gonna be fine." "Michael. I need to." Her voice failed her and her eyes fell shut. The secret would be safe just a little longer.  
  
The rest of the day was spent in total chaos. Michael, the pilot and co- pilot spent almost all day making sure that all the supplies for the walk were sorted out and that the whole trip was carefully planned. Michael spent a lot of time checking on the sleeping Mia however, but the girl barely opened her eyes that day. The Nurse was exhausted herself, but spent time checking on Mia's damaged leg.  
  
"We'll need a helicoper, there's no other way the girl can be transported." The nurse looked worried, since she also realized the resuce mission would be harder than expected.  
  
Evening  
  
Mia opened her eyes. The sun was setting and it was truly a beautiful sight. It made her, if only for a second, forget the pain and the worry. Suddenly the beautiful picture changed into something horrific when at close range a scorpoin appeared. The plane had sunk deep into the sand, so deep the sand nearly reaced Mia's window. The scorpion had crawled out of a hole nearby, searching for something. In the dim reddish glow of the setting sun it's tale shown aggresively, a drop of poison hanging from it. Gasping for air Mia screamed. Noone came, because noone heard.  
  
"Ok, so around 5 tomorrow morning light some of the fireworks. We'll locate you, and the helicopter will come as soon as possible. We'll get you out of here, I promise" With this the captain turned around. Both men set out onto their harsh journey in the hopw that they would rech town before the morning. It didn't seem to close but almost anyone can tell you distances in a desert are decieving. And so was this one.  
  
The nurse returned to the main cabin with Michael. They found Mia shivering in her small head, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Mia, Mia, what is it?" Michael bent over her as he sat down on the edge of her bed. He watched her gasp for air again, trying to form words. Yet her mind was such a mess she couldn't even produce a sound. So Michael did the only resonable thing in his opinion. He bent over and held her tight. In the confort of his arms Mia calmed down and her fear slowly dissolved. With all of this fear gone her thoughts settled and she again felt tired. This time however, she didn't go to sleep along, but she slept all through the night with Michaels arms around her, or his hand enbracing hers.  
  
At 5 in the morning Michael slowly released Mia. He got up and woke up the nurse. Mia also opened her eyes and saw Michael get out some of the emergency fireworks. "What are you doing?" Michael glanced over at her, "Mia, you woke up, I didn't mean to wake you up. It's time to light the fireworks, the pilot and co-pilot have gone to get some help. The helicopter might find us this way." Mia smiled up at him, "great, can you light them in a way that I can see them, it might cheer me up?" "Sure, anything for you." Mia's heart seemed to be on fire and she felt like she was flipping out. If she only had her diary to write this in. The nurse refused to give her diary to her because it would waste too much of Mia's energy. So Mia starred out of her window, feeling almost content. Michael stepped out into the soft morning light and soon the sky seemed to be on fire. After the 'show' was over Michael stepped back inside. All they had to do now was to wait for the helicopter to find them.  
  
Later:  
  
"Michael?" Michael looked up at Mia, and the girl continued. "It's taking the helicopter a long time, maybe they don't have helicopters here or maybe they never saw the fireworks, or maybe." Her voice trailed off as she became more hopeless and the fire in her eyes seemed to fade. "Mia, it's gonna be ok, don't worry." He got up and took her hand, just like he'd done the night before. Mia suddenly remember the one question she had been dying to ask when the plane had almost crashed. So she looked up into Michaels eyes and digged deep inside her heart to ask, dreading the answer.  
  
"Michael, I need to ask you something." Mia hoped that her voice didn't tremble but she was almost sure that it did. "Remember that I wanted to ask you something before the plane crashed. Well I really want to know why my father is paying you to spend time with me." At the end of her sentence Mia's voice broke into a soft whisper and she couldn't look up at Michael. A surprised look crossed his face. "Why do you think your dad is paying for me to spend time with you?" But he didn't let her explain. "Mia, there's been something I've wanted to tell you ever since. Well, ever since I found out that you were the one that was sending me those cards. And the thing is, I. Mia?" Tears had formed behind her eys, and were now freely falling onto the whine sheets. So he knew, and he'd know all along that she liked him, then why had he never said anything and why was he breaking her heart now. "Mia, please don't cry. I wanted to say that. God, there's no way to put this the right way. Mia, look at me." When Mia refused to look up he gently took hold of her chin a chin and lifted it up. Looking into her eyes he whispered, "Mia, I love you" "But I thought, I tought that you were getting paid." "You're a silly girl, and that's one reason why I love you." Brushing the hair from her face he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
In the distance the soft humming of the helicopter was nearing, but Mia felt that she could have flown, even without wings.  
  
  
  
A/N: A bit fluffy. but I hope you all liked it. If you want to find out how Mia was after the helicopter picked them up and how Lilly reacts then please review and tell me, then I'll write a sequel. So REVIEW!!!!!! Please. 


End file.
